Entre penumbras
by Kizy Malfoy
Summary: Esme é uma meia-vampira e por isso acaba sendo entregue nas mãos do Volturi juntamente com sua meias-irmãs,contudo um encontro com os Cullen acabará salvando a sua vida além de lhe apresentar uma oportunidade de ter uma família e uma amor verdadeiro.


**Capítulo um**

**1.-**

Olhei atentamente as vigas rígidas da minha pequena cela, podia fechar os olhos e recordar minuciosamente cada aresta e detalhe das paredes e do teto. Afinal, depois de vários dias ali presa começava a achar que havia nascido naquele lugar. Respirei profundamente e senti o doloroso movimento dos meus músculos e ossos. Aquele cansaço estava começando a me assustar... Eu nunca ficara ou me sentira fraca... Como uma meia vampira eu possui uma resistência fora dos padrões humanos. Por outro lado... A falta de alimentação devia estar contribuindo para a deteorização lenta do meu corpo. Será que eu poderia morrer tão facilmente?

Um chiado leve perpassou no fundo da minha prisão e olhei rapidamente para o canto inferior e escuro atrás de mim. Saliva se acumulou na minha boca ao observar o pequeno rato desavisado que se encolhia trêmulo sob o meu olhar de predador. De um pulo, pus a pobre criatura magra em minhas mãos, embora mais fraca ainda possuía a agilidade ao meu pensamentos cessaram quando inspirei profundamente e só consegui me concentrar no leve pulsar de músculos e o bombear frenético do sangue nas minhas pequenas mã minha boca sedenta e rasguei facilmente a pele do roedor,o sangue quente e saboroso amenizou minha sede e agradeci levemente por aqueles breves segundos.

Assim que o corpo do rato perdeu todo o sangue o joguei furiosamente para longe de mim. Minhas refeições eram esporádicas e começava a me perguntar o que pretendiam fazer comigo. E minhas irmãs?Será que estavam tendo o mesmo tratamento?

Ao pensar em Clarissa e Libby, solucei alto e comecei a chorar. Elas não mereciam aquilo... Eram apenas crianças. Elas e eu não tínhamos culpa pelo nosso nascimento. Tínhamos sido vítimas,assim como nossas mães,de Alostor Grinall.

Fechei os punhos com raiva ao pensar no vampiro que era meu pai. Eu o odiava, se estivesse sozinha teria fugido mas não podia abandonar minhas irmãs,nem as pobres mulheres humanas que ele usava para a criação de uma raça mais forte por isso durantes anos convive com ele e suas leis.

Agora eu só podia esperar pelo destino e ter esperança no das minhas irmãzinhas.

**2.-**

-Sabe, eu ainda não entendo o que poderia interessar tanto aos Volturi. -comentou de maneira pensativa Edward.

Alice deu de ombros ainda concentrada no futuro. Ela estava acomodada entre os braços fortes e protetores de Jasper.

-Eu não consigo ver direito. -comentou irritada. -Posso ver Carlisle chegando a Volterra, mas a partir do momento que ele, Rose e Emmet entram no esconderijo dos Volturi as coisas começam a ficar nublada.

-Eu deveria ter ido com eles. Para protegê-los. -Bella murmurou frustrada lançando um olhar magoado pra Edward.

-Bella, você é a última pessoa que poderia acompanhar Carlisle. -Edward a observou calidamente. Uma das coisas que mais amava e odiava em Bella era sua nula preocupação em sua própria sobrevivência. -Há algumas dezenas de anos os Volturi demonstraram interesse pelo seu poder, eu não podia permitir que você fosse para lá, entende?Eu não poderia me perdoar se algo te acontecesse.

Bella levantou o rosto, mas o desviou timidamente quando viu os intensos sentimentos refletidos nos olhos do seu eterno amor.

-Nenhum de nós vai se perdoar se algo acontecer a eles, a nossa família. -comentou aflita.

Os quatro silenciaram diante da revelação que eles se negavam a pensar. E se as coisas não saíssem como imaginavam?E se a ida aos Volturi fosse um erro?

-Bem... Vamos esperar até amanhã, como Carlisle nos disse. Se ele não nos ligar, iremos até lá. -Edward esperou até ter a confirmação de todos.

-Se eu pudesse ter uma visão mais decente... -Alice resmungou.

**3.-**

Quando chegaram ao grande Salão belamente decorado, foram deixados sozinhos.

-Esperem. -ordenou Félix duramente antes de fechar a pesada porta de mármore atrás de si.

Carlisle olhou ao redor pensativo relembrando centenas de anos atrás quando vivera sobre aquele mesmo teto e pensara ter feito brilhantes amigos ao conhecer Caios, Marcos e Aro. Naquela época os três vampiros não tinham muito seguidores e a falta de poder os tornava confiáveis e afáveis... Agora, era difícil poder confiar plenamente neles.

-Eles estavam muito impacientes com a sua chegada Carlisle, contudo nos deixam esperando. -Rose bufou exasperada e cruzou os braços bruscamente.

O loiro já iria recriminar a vampira que considerava como uma filha temperamental quando a porta adornada com brilhantes e cetim, localizada atrás dos três tronos majestosos, se abriu lentamente revelando os maestros de Volterra.

-Caios, Marcos, Aro. -Carlisle saudou os Volturi calmamente ignorando os outros vampiros da guarda que entraram rapidamente pelas portas laterais do aposento. Além dos guardas pessoais de cada um, havia os integrantes da guarda de elite: Jane, Alec, Félix e Drina.

-Oh!Carlisle!Como você está bem!-Aro se aproximou precipitadamente do seu velho conhecido e segurou sua mão de forma calorosa. O gesto poderia ser interpretado como um sinal de companheirismo, contudo o poder de Aro consistia em conhecer todos os pensamentos dos demais através de um simples toque. -Poderia até dizer que você parece o mesmo desde a última vez que nos encontramos.

Carlisle assentiu cauteloso.

-Bem, foram apenas 80 anos. Para nós passa rápido.

-É verdade!-Aro soltou a mão do louro e observou Emmet e Rose. -E você veio acompanhado!Que surpresa!E a interessante Bella e Alice?Onde estão?

-Elas não vieram. Alice preferiu ficar na cidade vizinha para fazer compras. -Rose respondeu prontamente olhando de relance para os vampiros ao seu redor. Estava ficando nervosa com o grande número. Se eles tivessem que recorrer à briga pra poderem fugir seriam facilmente massacrados.

-Certo, certo!Teria sido bom que seus outros... Filhos também tivessem vindo. Os seus poderes são extraordinários!-Aro analisou o pequeno grupo displicentemente. -Mas os poderes deles podem ser analisados mais tarde. Atualmente estou interessado em outro ponto.

-E esse por acaso é o motivo da necessidade da minha presença aqui em Volterra?

-Em parte. -Aro se afastou dos visitantes com um sorriso no rosto. -Você está aqui, amigo, porque eu precisava de um médico.

Carlisle franziu a testa levemente, ainda mais confuso.

-Vamos logo com isso Aro. -o pedido mal humorado saiu dos lábios finos e delicados de Marcos.

-Jane e Alec tragam-nas para mim.

Os dois irmãos se curvaram lentamente e desapareceram para atender ao pedido do maestro.

**(Rose)**

Poucos minutos depois Alec chegou com duas garotinhas amedrontadas. Elas eram lindas! Tinham aproximadamente cinco e três anos, respectivamente, vinham de mãos dadas. Elas eram humanas, seus corações apressados, provavelmente pelo medo eram o único som naquele grande Salão. Eu estava tão atordoada pela presença de crianças com os Volturi que demorei algum tempo até notar que o cheiro delas era diferente, não era tão apelativo quanto o de outros humanos.

Olhei de relance para Carlisle a procura do motivo dele ter sido convocado.

-Eu não estou entendendo Aro. -Carlisle olhou as garotinhas com carinho tentando transmitir segurança.

Podia perceber a preocupação na voz do meu pai. De fato, eu também estava. Apesar do cheiro diferente, as garotinhas corriam perigo ao estarem num aposento repleto de vampiros.

-Já vou explicar.

Esperamos em silencio e então Jane apareceu mal humorada empurrando de forma brusca uma jovem. O empurrão deve ter sido forte já que a garota caiu no chão com estrondo.

Apertei o braço de Carlisle quando o senti se mover ao meu lado esquerdo. Era óbvio que ele desejava ajudar à humana.

-Jane. -a recriminação de Caios era suave e quase gentil.

-Meme!-as garotas gritaram e teriam corrido até a jovem se Alec não as tivessem impedido.

A garota levantou bruscamente o rosto do chão e olhou para as garotinhas com lágrimas nos olhos verdes acinzentados. O rosto dela estava sujo de terra, mas dava para notar que ela tinha um rosto perfeito demais para uma humana. Os traços eram harmoniosos e suaves. Sua boca era pequena, cheia e rosada feito um botão de rosas, as maças do rosto eram proeminentes e de um saudável rosa e os olhos eram grandes e marcantes.

-Cla, Libby... -murmurou emocionada.

Ela então se levantou e Jane ficou ao seu lado controlando todos os seus passos. Meme, como as menininhas haviam chamado, era baixinha como Jane e o cabelo enlameado tinha um vivo tom avermelhado.

-Enfim, a família está reunida. -Aro se aproximou da garotinha de três anos e a pôs no braço. A jovem próxima a Jane rosnou.

-A solte!-rugiu.

Aro soltou a menina e sorriu extasiado.

-bem Carlisle... Quero que examine essas três irmãs. Elas não são o que parece. Não são humanas.

Aquela sentença me assustou e olhei para Emmet confusa. Como não eram humanas?Podia ouvir os corações apressados e a ruivinha havia chorado como qualquer humano.

-Elas são meias vampiras meu caro Carlisle. Não é incrível?

**(Esme)**

Pouco liguei para a conversa, eu só tinha olhos pra minhas irmãzinhas. Com movimentos rápidos as analisava a procura de alguma lesão, mas elas pareciam bem, embora estivessem muito assustadas. Na verdade, eu também estava e evitava encarar todos os presentes. Eles eram vampiros completos como meu pai havia sido e eu não conseguia evitar meu medo.

-Nós só queremos saber se elas têm algum poder interessante. Já eliminamos o pai, era um vampiro louco procurando a formação de uma raça perfeita, ele engravidava humanas pra esse fim. As garotas só nos interessam se tiverem algum poder.

Tremi involuntariamente pelo tom casual que o vampiro de longos cabelos negros utilizava ao falar da morte do meu pai. Eu o odiava, mas nunca teria frieza suficiente para matá-lo ou desejar sua morte. Até aquele momento, para ser honesta, nem sabia que vampiros podiam ser mortos. Tecnicamente eles já estavam mortos, não?

-Você vai matá-las?Aro... Elas não têm culpa. E se eu me responsabilizasse?

Levantei o rosto e olhei atentamente para o vampiro louro. Ele estava tentando nos salvar. Os cabelos louros pareciam feito de seda e brilhavam suavemente, os olhos incrivelmente dourados reluzia com bondade. Nunca tinha visto um ser tão perfeito. Ele estava acompanhado de uma loura deslumbrante e um rapaz forte e musculoso, ambos compartilhavam a mesma tonalidade dourada nos olhos.

-Carlisle sua bondade o cega. Não sabemos se elas são perigosas.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Perigosas?Minhas irmãs eram praticamente bebês e eu... Eu não poderia machucar ninguém. Desde que minhas irmãs estivessem seguras eu não me preocupava com nada mais.

-Eu não tenho nenhum dom para saber se elas possuem algum poder. Sou apenas um médico.

-Bem talvez precisemos de uma cirurgia para observar como elas funcionam por dentro. Você seria o único capaz de suportar o cheiro do sangue. Tenho certeza que sua mente de estudioso deve palpitar ansiosa por essa oportunidade que estou lhe dando.

Ao finalizar a frase tremi novamente. Então isso era o que eles pretendiam... Estudar-nos, cortar... Como se fôssemos ratos em laboratório. Levantei os olhos para o perfeito vampiro louro, o médico, tentando analisar a sua reação, porém seu rosto estava impassível.

Dei um passo para frente, mas a vampira ao meu lado rosnou bruscamente e segurou meu pulso com firmeza. O movimento atraiu instantaneamente a atenção de Aro. Pelo que podia notar ele era o líder, ele tinha um sorriso afável para mim, mas não me enganei com sua aparente docilidade. Embora sorrisse, seus olhos vermelhos eram frios.

-Ora... Uma voluntária?-perguntou animado.

Inspirei profundamente considerando minhas alternativas. A única coisa que me importava era manter minhas irmãs a salvo, não queria que elas fossem abertas e examinadas. Meu pai tinha passado anos, desde o nosso nascimento, fazendo isso, embora ele não fizesse nada tão extremo que implicasse em perda de sangue. Ele não era tão controlado como o vampiro médico parecia ser.

-Meu pai... -minha voz levemente rouca saiu fraca pela falta de alimentação, entretanto sabia que todos os presentes escutavam minhas palavras nitidamente. -Tinha anotações sobre isso.

Olhei de esguelha para as minhas pequenas. Dois pares de olhos, azuis e negros, me encaravam assustados. Libby e Cla...

-Libby tem um dom.-Os olhos ansiosos de Aro brilharam cheios de expectativa. Pausei longamente duvidando se o que estava fazendo era o certo. Eu não mentia, mas não sabia o motivo do interesse daqueles vampiros em dons. -Ela pode recriar sensações humanas.

Sabia que todos no aposento relanceavam os olhos entre mim e Libby, porém mantive o olhar nas únicas pessoas por quem morreria se fosse necessário.

-Mesmo?De que forma?-o interesse na voz de Aro ainda era palpável. Ele se virou em direção a Libby e fechei os punhos com força quando ele a pôs no braço. -Bem... Demonstre-me o que você pode fazer criança.

**(Rosalie)**

Mordi os lábios com raiva quando a mestiça ajudou Aro em sua investigação. Não conseguia impedir meu desprezo por ela, afinal a jovem foi rapidamente persuadida a ajudá-lo. Eu sabia que talvez aquela ação impedisse pesquisas doentias, mas o meu senso desapareceu quando o Volturi colocou aquela linda criança nos seus braços. Uma criança sempre foi o meu sonho. O meu maior desejo... Ter minha própria criança. E aquela ruiva entregava rapidamente algo que eu teria preservado como meu maior tesouro. Minha própria dor impedia que eu também visse a dor espelhada naqueles outros olhos.

-Então... O que você tem pra mim?-A voz animada de Aro ressonou pelo aposento.

Rangi os dentes com força e dessa vez, tanto Carlisle quanto Emmet seguraram meus braços para me impedir de ajudar à pequenina.

A olhei atentamente, ela parecia ter pouco mais de dois anos, era rechonchuda e linda como qualquer criança devia ser. Os olhos azuis encaravam Aro curiosos e medrosos e o cabelo castanho e curto estava grudado à testa. Ela fechou os olhos com aparente concentração e esperamos.

Não demorou muito para ouvimos o ofegar surpreso de Aro. Não entendi o que a garota demonstrou mais o Volturi a soltou rapidamente e a olhou penetrante. A guarda ficou em alerta, porém logo o lento sorriso do maestro os acalmou. Eu também me acalmei, a garotinha parecia livre de perigo, ao menos por enquanto.

-Bem... E quanto a você e a outra?-Caius estava exasperado com a demora da reunião.

Olhei para a ruiva a espera como todos os outros.

-Eu não tenho nenhum dom.-disse com um dar de ombros. O cabelo enlameado caiu dos seus ombros com o movimento.

Senti a animação de Jane com a declaração. Jane estava ao lado da meio-vampiro e era evidente o seu desgosto com ela. A sentença agora parecia a deixar esperançosa de receber a tarefa de eliminar a tal... Meme.

-E a outra?

-Não sei. -sussurrou com os olhos baixos.

Aro acenou para Jane e ela rapidamente empurrou a meio-humana em direção a ele.

**(Esme)**

Não sabia como seria o fim. Quando fiquei de frente para Aro me desliguei do medo pela minha morte. Queria apenas uma chance para Clarissa, ela não tinha poder algum, mas ela era tão nova, talvez ela desenvolvesse um. Queria dizer isso, mas no momento em que abri a boca o vampiro a minha frente tocou meu rosto. A sua mão era muito gélida, diferente da temperatura do meu pai ou da própria Jane. O tato deles em minha pele também era frio mais era um frio ameno e agradável, do tipo de quando estamos no verão, suados, e ligamos um ar-condicionado. O tato de Aro era como estar numa nevasca depois de se molhar.

Imaginei o que ele ia fazer para mim matar mas ele não fez de retirar a mão do meu rosto ele voltou sua atenção para Clarissa.

-Elas não têm nenhum poder. Aro mate as duas. -Marcos comentou levantando-se.

-Não.

O vampiro médico deu apenas um passo na nossa direção.

-Aro, você leu a mente dela. Ela é perigosa?Pode se tornar?Eu acho que não.

Senti o olhar dourado em mim, mas desviei rapidamente e encontrei os olhos duros da loura deslumbrante. O médico parecia querer nos ajudar, mas a sua companheira não parecia concordar. E que história era essa de ler a mente?

-Eu me comprometo. Responsabilizo-me por todas as ações delas. -continuou.

Levantei os olhos para ele novamente intrigada.

-Bom... Vou dar mais uma chance para ela. -Aro apontou para minha irmãzinha e sorri com esperança. -Jane você sabe o que deve fazer... Se ela reagir de alguma forma e sobreviver lhe darei uma chance.

Meu sorriso desapareceu ao ouvir sobreviver. O que Jane pretendia fazer?

**(Carlisle)**

Estava preocupado com elas. Queria ajudá-las.

Olhei apreensivo para a criança de escuros olhos e desejei que ela tivesse algum escudo como Bella. Só assim ela sobreviveria. Apesar disso, da menininha correr o inicial perigo, não consegui evitar olhar novamente para a jovem ruiva. Ainda lembrava o adorável sorriso que ela tinha dado instantes antes, quando achou que a irmã teria uma oportunidade de sair viva. Não sabia direito o motivo, mas não conseguia desviar a atenção dela. Seu rosto estava sujo e mal dava para perceber seus traços, entretanto eu não conseguia desligar aquela conexão que se formou assim que meus olhos encontraram os seus.

O grito angustiado voltou minha atenção para a menina no chão. Ela se contorcia e sofria. Podia sentir os braços de Emmet. Ele era o único que impedia a mim e a Rose de ajudar a criança.

-PARE!- a ordem soluçante ressonou pelo aposento.

Ninguém ligou para o apelo da ruiva, contudo todos ficaram assombrados quando Jane parou a sua tortura com um olhar surpreso.

Aro, entretanto, ampliou o sorriso.

-Incrível!-murmurou efusivo deixando todos desconcertados. Ele se aproximou de Meme encantado. Não entendi minha raiva repentina por isso. -Melhor do que a intrigante Bella... Muito melhor!

-Aro. Explique. -Marco estava exasperado.

-Controle. -soletrou animado. -O mais simples e completo controle!Esse é o seu poder!-completou observando a jovem.

-Eu não tenho nenhum dom.-ela o olhou contrariada.

-Não?Jane porque você parou?

A vampira estava no meio da grande sala, o rosto enfurecido e as mãos trêmulas.

-Não sei mestre Aro. -respondeu contrariada lançando um olhar fulminante para Meme e a criança no chão. -Posso fazer novamente.

Respirei fundo, embora não necessitasse disso, para me acalmar. Meu corpo e minha mente queriam cuidar da menina. Ela não estava morta, seu coraçãozinho continuava a bater apressado, mas eu não sabia até quando ela ficaria viva ou se ela sobreviveria caso recebesse mais alguns segundos da tortura da pequena Jane.

-Ótimo. -Caius tomou a palavra. -Vamos ver essa demonstração de poder da meio-vampiro.-Ele se acomodou comodamente no seu trono olhando de esguelha para a ruivinha.-Controle a nossa Jane.A impeça de machucar sua irmã.

**(Emmet)**

Podia sentir os músculos do braço da minha Rose tensionados assim como os do meu pai e sabia que a única coisa que os impedia de atacarem Jane e protegerem a meio-vampiro ferida era eu. Estava usando toda a minha força para conseguir contê-los.

Aquilo tudo parecia irreal demais para mim. Vivia num mundo de seres sobrenaturais que não eram apenas ficção, porém a existência de criaturas que eram metade humana e vampira era muito confuso. Examinei as garotas, o foco de toda aquela reunião. Não achava que elas eram perigosas. Comparada a nós, vampiros, elas pareciam mais frágeis e humanas. Agora os seus dons, principalmente o da ruiva eram tão interessantes quanto os de Alice e olha que para mim a pequena duende era o ser mais estranho de todos que eu conhecia.

Agora eu só desejava que Meme soubesse controlar o seu poder, mas era óbvio pelo seu olhar frustrado que era a primeira vez que ela fazia uso do seu dom. Acho que se ela soubesse dele, elas nem estariam agora aqui, nas mãos dos Volturi.

Jane sorriu sinistramente e antes mesmo de ouvir o primeiro grito sabia que ela estava se preparando para torturar a pequena criança. Dessa vez a menina mal gritou, ela cuspia sangue e o cheiro me acertou em cheio assim como em todos os presentes. O cheiro era mais doce e enjoativo do que o sangue dos humanos, era menos atrativo. Contudo pude ver que muitos vampiros da guarda se abaixavam em modo de ataque afim de beber da menina.

Ela estava morrendo, podia sentir pelo palpitar cada vez mais fraco.


End file.
